memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Farrell
Wasn't there a TOS Farrell? --TOSrules 02:20, 20 Aug 2005 (UTC) :John Farrell? I'll add a disambig note to this page. -- SmokeDetector47 // ''talk'' 02:59, 20 Aug 2005 (UTC) ::Well there's John Farrell, but there's also a mirror Farrell, who is entirely different than the other two. Maybe this should be made into a disambiguation page. I don't know if that's the right course of action, so I'll leave it up to someone else.--Tim Thomason 03:36, 20 Aug 2005 (UTC) ::: I think it is the right action, we also have Terry Farrell for the disambig page. --TOSrules 03:43, 20 Aug 2005 (UTC) :::: I created a page at Farrell (disambiguation) as all of the links to Farrell currently point to the correct Generations character, and all the other instances of the name Farrell are already disambiguated. -- SmokeDetector47 // ''talk'' 04:39, 20 Aug 2005 (UTC) * Shoot, I haven't looked at the recent changes lately. I was going to make Farrell the disambig and move (or rather have already moved) it to Farrell (Lieutenant). Guess I'll move it back. --Alan del Beccio 05:22, 20 Aug 2005 (UTC) First Name Is it possible her first name was mentioned by Geordie in "Generations"? I remember having the subtitles on my DVD activated. If memory serves what I read and heard there is that Geordie calls her "Rose" in one of the scenes in the corridors before the core breach. Right now I do not have the DVD, otherwise I'd check it. But could that be possibly correct? Ambassador 13:36, 10 January 2007 (UTC) :Nope. He says at one point in the corridor, "Here we go folks, this way," which can be mistaken for "Rose." He later calls her by her last name only to get her attention to help with the children. 03:30, 30 October 2007 (UTC) ::Just checked the DVD (2010 DVD release). The subtitles do indeed say, "Here we go, Rose, this way" and upon further listening, it does sound like he says "Rose" and not "folks" as there is no hard K sound... Wangry (talk) 05:56, June 30, 2014 (UTC) :::The subtitles are not a reliable source of information, as they are usually made by people not associated with the production, either working off an early script or just by listening to the episode(just as we do). Even if the subtitles say that, at best it would warrant a Background note. 31dot (talk) 09:49, June 30, 2014 (UTC) He clearly calls for Farrell in the corridor by name and I hear "folks" clear as day and that would be typical of Geordie. If he said "Rose" anyway, he was talking to the children. Farrell was not there at the time and hence why he called her over seconds later.--Borghuman (talk) 06:02, March 19, 2016 (UTC) I thought that I remembered seeing her in watching the episodes on DVD, in the background. Also, she is listed on IMDB as having been in "Phantasms". She is unaccredited everything says, but I think she was in the episode for a moment. I will have to watch it again closely. --Borghuman (talk) 06:06, March 19, 2016 (UTC)